


Watery

by Alaiya, Tiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Prequel, UDC!verse, Water Sex, Young Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiya/pseuds/Tiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] [Repost] Quelque part dans le passé, où tout aurait dû être encore beau et empreint d'innocence. Mais où la violence et la folie s'étaient déjà abattues sur le meilleur d'entre eux. Où il ne restait plus grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher. Un rêve ? <b>Ecrit par : Tiya</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Watery

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: préquelle - se déroule en 1988
> 
> Auteur: Tiya

_ Été 1988, Sanctuaire, Grèce... _

 

Aioros s’allongea sur son lit, un peu agité, et enfin éteignit les lumières.

Et comme à chaque soir, il pensa à Saga. Un bourreau. Qui avait détruit ce que dix-huit années avaient pu créer entre eux. Avec une froideur insupportable.

Le Pouvoir et sa quête n’avaient besoin d’aucun maléfice pour pousser un être humain au meurtre. L’orgueil et la cruauté qui en découlent étaient précisément ce qui avait poussé Saga à lui faire… ça. La main d’Aioros vint rejoindre sa joue, à présent recouverte de ce métal dur et froid qu’il détestait.

Le visage de son bourreau, sa voix, sa carrure, jusqu'à son odeur étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur et nausées terribles.

Le poing d’Aioros se crispa sous ses draps. Peu importait que le temps passe. Il n’oublierait rien.

Le Sagittaire s’endormit un soir encore l’esprit plein de cette rancœur âcre qu’il avait pourtant appris à fuir auparavant. Mais cette nuit-là, ses rêves l’emportèrent sous l’eau…

 

Il nageait dans une mer pure et claire sans rien qui ne puisse l’alourdir ou entraver ses mouvements, vif et agile comme un poisson. Il s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la mer, là où la lumière du soleil ne pénètre plus, où les couleurs — rouges, oranges et jaunes — se fondent jusqu'à n’être plus qu’un décor uniforme de bleus et de gris. Il n’avait aucun souci. Juste une merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Son bonheur était total. Il pourrait rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, au sein de cet univers silencieux.

C’est alors qu’il la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, souple et gracieuse comme une sirène. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête en longues mèches de jais soyeuses. Ses épaules et ses seins étaient nus. La lumière dans l’eau donnait à sa peau la couleur des perles, blanche et scintillante.

Ses yeux bleus si sombres pétillaient d’or et de malice.

Il s’y sentit aspiré…

 

Aioros se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur, et il avait certaine difficulté à respirer. Il regarda ses mains. Il lui semblait qu’il sentait encore la sensation de l’eau sur tout son corps. Ce n’était pas un songe ordinaire. Et cette sirène… Étrangement, elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais le rêve s’estompait, et Aioros crevait doucement la surface de la réalité, comme il avait crevé celle de l’eau en sortant de son rêve.

Le jeune grec se rallongea doucement, et sombra cette fois dans une nuit sans songe, une froide et distante bien différente de ce rêve qui allait le hanter.

 

* * *

 

Rachel détestait le pessimisme. D’après elle c’était une preuve de lâcheté, une excuse pour éviter les déceptions. C’était encore pire quand le pessimisme gagnait.

Dans le cas présent, c’était à elle de faire quelque chose pour ne pas le laisser gagner.

La jeune héritière Dothrakis posa enfin le pied sur son sol grec natal. Déterminée à ne plus laisser des remords inutiles la ronger, elle avait pris la décision de retourner au Sanctuaire pour quelques heures. Quelques heures où elle oublierait, et ferait oublier.

Sa culpabilité… elle la supportait depuis qu’elle avait laissé Saga prendre le pouvoir. Elle ne pensait pas que de si terribles conséquences adviendraient. Mais les faits étaient là .

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sombrer dans la rancœur. Car sûrement il sombrait.

Elle connaissait Aioros depuis leur naissance à tous deux. Une amitié très forte les liait, et elle ne voulait pas perdre un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il devienne un monstre d’indifférence et de froideur, seulement parce qu’il n’avait eu personne pour l’épauler… Pour lui rappeler les bons moments du passé.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser la souffrance l’obnubiler. Elle allait lui enlever ses œillères qui l’empêchaient de voir… ce qu’il y avait de bon autour de lui.

Rachel soupira. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas aller au pessimisme, mais son entreprise serait ardue. Mais elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur comment procéder…

 

* * *

 

Aioros lisait et relisait la petite missive qu’un garde lui avait remise ce matin. Ouvrant des yeux ronds de stupéfaction, il fut incapable d’émettre la moindre réaction. Apparemment, cette lettre avait du retard, car Rachel lui annonçait son arrivée au Sanctuaire pour… aujourd’hui ! Aioros se passa une main sur le visage. Etait-il le seul à avoir reçu cette lettre ? Saga était il au courant ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir de toute façon.

Plongé dans ses pensées comme il l’était, il ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu’il sentit la présence d’un cosmos familier au Sanctuaire.

Rachel venait d’arriver.

 

* * *

 

 

La jeune femme débarqua sur cette île qu’elle connaissait si bien. Il lui semblait que revenir ici ravivait quantité d’émotions et de souvenirs qu’elle croyait avoir oubliés. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, contemplant les paysages autour d’elle, quand soudain une présence la fit sursauter. Aioros se tenait derrière elle, et son regard fixe ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu’il pensait. Ils restèrent l’un en face de l’autre pendant de longues minutes, quand enfin il lâcha, dans un mince sourire :

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt…

Aussitôt, Rachel se jeta dans ses bras en riant, et se penchant, déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il rougit aussitôt. Les femmes avaient toujours représenté un mystère insondable pour lui : mystère avec lequel il avait su garder certaines distances.

Rachel se garda de tout commentaire vis-à-vis du masque qui recouvrait un partie de sa joue. Elle en ressentit une immense tristesse mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de discussion. Elle n’avait pas envie de lui dire tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ, et elle savait parfaitement qu’Aioros non plus ne voulait pas parler de cela. A la place, le jeune Grec demanda :

— Je suppose que tu veux voir les autres ?

Ce à quoi Rachel répondit d’un air enfantin :

— Ah non ! Je veux rester avec toi aujourd’hui ! Je repars ce soir ou demain, alors passons du temps ensemble.

— Tu ne veux pas voir Saga ?

La jeune femme s’immobilisa quelques instants, puis éluda la question en entraînant Aioros par la main.

— On va s’amuser rien que tous les deux, allez Aioros viens !

— Mais qu’est ce qui te prend Rachel ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme une gamine ?

Rachel fit la moue.

— C’est tout l’effet que ça te fait de me voir ?

— Rachel… Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié. En fait je n’en veux pas.

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes sans voix, puis répondit sur un ton presque froid.

— Et ce n’est certainement pas ce que je viens faire ici.

L’espace d’un instant, les yeux de Rachel devinrent durs et sombres, deux gouffres insondables de détermination. Puis ils retrouvèrent un éclat plus chaleureux, et elle reprit en riant toujours comme une gamine.

— Allons, tu m’as vexée en disant ça. Tu dois te faire pardonner.

— Ah…

Aioros se passa une main derrière la nuque. Il avait l’impression de faire un bond dans le passé. Toutes les sensations familières qu’il avait un temps oubliées revenaient peu à peu. L’impression… que lui et Rachel redevenaient les adolescents d’il y a quelques années.

— Tu vas m’accompagner dans un endroit secret !

Sans lui demander son avis, elle lui prit la main et l’entraîna vers la côte, qu’ils longèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Puis enfin, Rachel aperçut ce petit chemin escarpé qu’elle connaissait si bien, qui descendait dangereusement vers le bas de la falaise.

— Je ne t’ai jamais montré cet endroit car c’était un peu comme mon refuge, mon jardin secret, dit-elle dans un clin d’œil. Fais attention, la roche est instable par endroits.

Tout en faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds, Aioros se demanda dans quoi il avait été embarqué. Il venait à peine de retrouver Rachel, et elle l’entraînait déjà dans une partie de l’île qu’il ne connaissait même pas ?!

Ils arrivèrent sur un petit chemin qui longeait la surface de l’eau, les vagues venant éclabousser leurs pieds.

— A partir de maintenant, je vais te demander de fermer les yeux.

— Si tu n’en profites pas pour me noyer…

Rachel émit seulement un petit rire avant de retirer son foulard et de lui bander les yeux. Aioros évolua alors dans un monde aveugle, seulement guidé par la chaleur de la main de Rachel dans la sienne. Après quelques minutes, elle s’immobilisa, et le poussa devant elle. Il entendait l’écho des vagues derrière lui, une douce mélodie de clapotis contre la roche, d’eau stagnante…

Enfin elle lui enleva son foulard.

Debout sur un rocher, il fixa ses yeux sur l’ondulation claire et soyeuse de l’eau, sur les verts lumineux et les marrons profonds des algues qui tapissaient le fond de la mer. Loin, à l’ouest, l’écume mousseuse se dressait et s’écrasait contre le faux rivage formé par les récifs. De là où il se trouvait, il apercevait les formes et les ombres des poissons filant comme des flèches à travers l’univers sous-marin qui soudain le fascinait.

La réalité était perdue, au loin. Autour de lui, il ne voyait que la mer. L’eau scintillait comme des milliers de joyaux sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

— C’est beau n’est-ce-pas ?

Aioros avait presque oublié la présence de son amie. Toute cette journée lui semblait être surréaliste, il se sentait comme dans un rêve.

Lentement, pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, il se retourna. Pour faire face à une Rachel tout sourire, qui avait enlevé sa jupe et ses sandales.

— Allez viens !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et exécuta un plongeon parfait avant de sortir la tête de l’eau, riant aux éclats.

— Qu’est ce que tu attends ? Que je t’aide à te déshabiller ? Viens !

La petite pique fit mouche, et en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, il avait rejoint l’insolente dans l’eau.

Tout allait très vite, et lentement à la fois. Entraînés dans un ballet aquatique interminable, l’euphorie du moment les gagna, et ils rirent, succombant à l’extase. Rachel étreignit Aioros, l’entraînant dans une sorte de danse, comme si elle voulait lui faire partager son ravissement. C’était si beau, là-dessous, dans cette lumière bleue scintillante de pierres précieuses et de joyaux qui n’attendaient que d’être cueillis… On était si bien !

Lorsque l’oxygène vint à manquer, ils remontèrent à la surface, et sans cesser de rire, Rachel jeta ses bras autour du cou d’Aioros, au risque de les faire couler tous les deux, et elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Aioros crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre tellement le choc était violent pour lui. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il faisait, il transforma ce baiser innocent en une étreinte qui ne l’était plus du tout.

Il sentit alors le souffle de la jeune fille s’accélérer, et il perçut sa réponse brûlante, passionnée.

« Attention » se dit-il.

Mais il était trop tard. Rachel s’offrait à ce baiser avec un abandon aussi irrésistible qu’il était inattendu.

Elle était elle-même stupéfaite par ce qu’elle ressentait. Le sel, la mer et le goût d’un homme formaient un mélange détonant. Un mélange comme elle n’en avait jamais connu jusqu’alors. Le soleil déversait sur eux sa lumière dorée, et faisait scintiller des diamants à la surface de l’eau caressante.

Mais brusquement, elle se retrouva seule. La porte ouvrant sur cet univers fascinant, à peine entrevu, venait de se fermer en claquant violemment.

Elle remua ses jambes sous elle, instinctivement, pour garder la tête hors de l’eau, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle était encore tout étourdie.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

— Réveille-toi voyons ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c’est ton premier baiser !

Le ton presque glacial de sa voix pénétra enfin le brouillard qui avait envahi le cerveau de la jeune fille.

— Bien sur que non, répliqua-t-elle calmement. J’avais juste envie de partager mon bonheur avec toi.

Aioros fut plus touché par ces paroles qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il plongea sous l’eau pour regagner le rivage, mais surtout cacher sa gêne.

Rachel le suivit, et elle s’assit sur un rocher non loin de là où Aioros s’était étendu.

— Il ne faut pas le prendre mal Aioros… Je voulais juste… te faire goûter à nouveau cette insouciance qui nous habitait… avant.

— C’était donc ça, la véritable raison de ta visite.

— Je voulais te voir. Tu… tu as toujours été un modèle pour nous, de par ta droiture, ta fidélité, ton côté positif… Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ce qui fait… que tu es toi.

Aioros regrettait l’impulsion qui l’avait poussé à suivre la jeune fille dans cette mystérieuse crique. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu’elle lui disait, non…

Même s’il s’était dit qu’elle était gamine, il avait des yeux, et ses yeux ne pouvaient pas manquer de voir la manière dont la chemise mouillée moulait le corps de Rachel, ou encore de remarquer la longueur positivement scandaleuse de ses jambes dorées par le soleil. Et puis il y avait sa voix : un mélange de whisky et de limonade. Ce n’était pas une voix d’enfant ça !

— Aioros, à quoi penses-tu ?

— Au fait que tu aimes tout analyser.

— Possible.

Rachel se rapprocha de lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine.

— Par exemple j’ai essayé d’analyser les raisons pour lesquelles tu étais furieux contre moi, après m’avoir embrassée.

— Je n’étais pas furieux, corrigea t-il posément. Et c’est toi qui m’as embrassé.

— J’ai commencé, mais c’était un geste spontané. Et toi tu as transformé ce baiser. Et puis, tu t’es mis en colère parce que tu ne t’attendais pas à ressentir ce que tu as ressenti. Moi aussi j’étais étonnée.

Elle posa les deux mains sur la poitrine d’Aioros.

— Je me demande si nous le serions encore, maintenant ?

— Attention, tu t’aventures en eaux troubles, murmura le Sagittaire qui faisait un effort surhumain pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

— Je ne suis pas seule. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Non tu n’en sais rien.

Il lui prit les poignets et la repoussa, mais sans la lâcher.

— Tu te dis qu’il n’y a pas de conséquences, reprit-il. Mais tu te trompes : il y en a. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, tu vas le découvrir à tes dépens.

Rachel sentit un frisson la parcourir tout entière.

— Je n’ai pas peur d’être avec toi…

Elle dégagea ses poignets que les mains d’Aioros retenaient encore, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

— … Au contraire, je le veux.

Aioros céda à ces yeux, à ce corps, à cette femme qu’il tenait fermement contre lui. Fébrilement, ils se déshabillèrent l’un l’autre, et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans l’eau.

_Il nageait dans une mer pure et claire sans rien qui ne puisse l’alourdir ou entraver ses mouvements, vif et agile comme un poisson. Il s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de la mer, là où la lumière du soleil ne pénètre plus, où les couleurs _ rouges, oranges et jaunes_ se fondent jusqu'à n’être plus qu’un décor uniforme de bleus et de gris. Il n’avait aucun souci. Juste une merveilleuse sensation de liberté. Son bonheur était total. Il pourrait rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps, au sein de cet univers silencieux._

_C’est alors qu’il la vit, à quelques mètres de lui, souple et gracieuse comme une sirène. Ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête en longues mèches de jais soyeuses. Ses épaules et ses seins étaient nus. La lumière dans l’eau donnait à sa peau la couleur des perles, blanche et scintillante._

_Ses yeux bleus si sombres pétillaient d’or et de malice_.

 

Ce n’était plus un rêve…

Le courant parut le porter vers elle et, soudain, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il n’était pas seul, il réalisait enfin qu’il ne le serait jamais. Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces que le miel et, lorsque Aioros la toucha, il sut que c’était cet instant qu’il attendait depuis longtemps. Une libération.

Avec lenteur, leurs corps accomplirent la danse rituelle de l’amour dans le silence de la mer, et lorsque Aioros jouit en elle, il fut aussitôt envahi par un merveilleux sentiment de paix et de bien être.

 

_…_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette sérénité qui t’a toujours habité… »_

_…_

_« Si on perd sa paix intérieure, il faut trouver les bases pour en construire une autre… »_

_…_

* * *

 

Aioros se réveilla à l’aube, le corps étendu sur le sable fin de la crique, à peine éclairée par les faibles rayons d’un soleil naissant.

Il était seul… L’était-il vraiment ? Il n’était pas seul, non… En fait il ne l’avait jamais été.

Il trouva à coté de lui un petit bout de papier griffonné qu’il déplia soigneusement. L’écriture de Rachel.

 

_Le Présent._

_« L’ici, le maintenant, par lesquels tout futur plonge dans le passé. »_

_James Joyce_

 

 

 


End file.
